odioamor
by zombie girl LG
Summary: Para que quieren resumen si pueden entrar a leer (8 Es mi primer fic... no me maten :(
1. Chapter 1

**Era lunes en la mañana y se escuchaba a la tipica parejita molesta de HA discutir ... Jade y Tori. Desde hace unas semanas sus discuciones se habian vuelto más frecuentes y escandalosas y hasta un punto sonsas ... discutian por cualquier cosa.**

**La pandilla ya estaba cansada de sus discuciones. Así que tuvieron una idea para tratar de que disminuyeran las dicuciones.**

**...**

**Y?... bien chicos que se les ocurre?-Preguntó Andre.**

**Yo opino, que hablemos con ellas para tratar de que no nos maten- hablo beck con un tanto de miedo al pensar en lo qie la gotica haría si le hacen una mala pasada.**

**Y... si mejor las dejamos encerradas en la caja negra? Hasta que se lleven mejor?- dijo robbie.**

**Una vez ami hermano lo encerraron en una caja negra-dijo cat entre risas.**

**Todo el mindo mando una mira extraña a cat.**

**Bien chicos que haremos? Preguntó Andre. **

**Quizas solo sea necesario hablar un poco con ambas - dijo beck. Mirando hacia un costado.**

**Pidamosle ayuda a sikowitz.- dijo cat entre risas**

**...**

**Vega insoportable, le sonrie a todo mundo, quiere a todo mundo, confia con todo mundo. Agh! Eso es tan insoportable. - pensaba jade mientras veia a tori que hiba a donde ella.**

**...**

**Jade, ¿podemos hablar?- Preguntó tori.**

**Vega que no lo estamos haciendo ya?- respondio jade molesta.**

**E...n... en privado jade- respondio tori.**

**Brazo!- fue todo lo que dijo jade, luego de arrastrar a tori hacia el armario del conserge.**

**...**

**Habla vega no me hagas perder mi tiempo- dijo jade después de un tiempo de silencio.**

**Ja...ja..jade ... - dijo tori tartamudeando por sus nervios **

**Deja de tartamudear vega y dime ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer! - dijo jade bastante molesta**

**Olvidalo jade. No es nada importante- decia tori mientras salio del armario.**

**...**

**Pov tori.**

**¿Porque no pude decírselo?, ¿porqué?. **

**Hace meses que me gusta jade, no se como, no se cuando, solo se que ahí está ese sentimiento.**

**Hoy se lo hiba a decir pero claro no pude mis malditos nervios me traicionaron y su actitud no ayudo mucho pero, que puedo hacer no me puedo quejar, así me encanta con su mal humor, con su sarcasmo, sus bromas pesadas. Así me encanta, así la amo. -pensaba tori mientras acaminaba al cafe asfalto para encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla..**

**...**

**¿Que le pasa a vega?, ¿Que mi iria a decir?, se veia nerviosa, como si me fuera a decir algo importante, pero claro felicidades Jade con tu gran estupides vega se arrepintió- pensaba jade mientras salia del armario del conserje. **

**Me gusta vega desde hace tiempo, pero es bastante molesto siempre con esa sonrisa, esa hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. Regalandosela a todo mundo como si todos fueran meresedores de esa perfecta sonrisa.**

**Sera mejor que alcanse a los chicos en asfalto- pensaba jade para si misma caminando hacia cafe asfalto.**

**...**

**ya en el café asfalto todo paso normalmente entre bromas de andre, platicas de cat y comentarios de rex pasaron el dia.**

**... TORI... **

**ay jade cuanto te amo, quisiera averte dicho todo lo que siento pero no pude, espero algun dia poder decirtelo y que no sea tarde... tarde, tarde para que? Si ella ni suiquiera a de sentir nada por mi, espera si siente algo y es odio.-pensaba Tori mientras veia la foto de contacto de jade**

**TOORII!.- se escucho un grito que era de su insoportable hermana Trina**

**Que quieres trina.- respondio tori mientras salia de su habitación. **

**Te buscan!- respondio trina.**

**... POV JADE...**

**Al regresar a mi casa despues de estar con los chicos me puse a recordar a vega cuando dijo que queria hablar conmigo. No deje de pensar en lo que queria decirme, su mirada... esos hermosos orbes cafés, sus hermosos labios tan besables, esa sonrisa tan perfecta. No, no, no jade elimina esos pensamientos, no pues sentir eso por vega tu sólo la odias.- se recriminaba jade **

**Después de esa pequeña discusión conmigo misma decidi ir a ver a vega para que hablaramos**

**Al llegar a casa de los vega, golpie la puerta y me atendió la molesta de trina. Agh! Esta es mas irritante que Tori- pensaba jade al ver como trina abria la puerta.**

**¿ Que haces aquí?.- Preguntó Trina de mala gana**

**¿Dónde esta Vega?.- Pregunte y me adentre a la casa sin ser invitada**

**Toorii!.- escuche que trina le grito a tori que al pareser estaba en su habitación**

**Que quieres trina?- le respondio vega. Se escuchaba que abria la puerta.**

**Te buscan.- respondio trina... mientra Vega comenzaba a bajar a la planta baja.**

**... POV GENERAL...**

**Ho...hol...hola Jade, ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Tori nerviosa al ver a la gotica en su sala.**

**Vega podemos hablar en privado- dijo jade girandose a ver a Trina.**

**Esta bien, esta bien las dejo solas.- dijo trina subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. **

**Y bien quieres algo de tomar o algo?- pregunto Tori yendo hacia la cocina.**

**No, gracias.- dijo Jade sentandose en el sofá.**

**Y bien que pasa?- pregunto Tori sentandose a un lado de jade. **

**Necesito decirte algo... algo importante Vega.- dijo Jade viendo directamente a los orbes cafes de Tori.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back

Jade...

"Trataba de hacer mi tarea pero,mi mente siempre volaba a los estúpidos misterios de vega no me dejan. Hace tiempo que siento "cosas" por Tori pero, eso no le quita lo fastidiosa y molesta que puede llegar a ser.

Hoy en la mañana en el descanso cuando me dirigía a mi casillero Tori se acercó pidiéndome

que habláramos en privado. La lleve al armario del conserje pero, ella solo se quedó viéndome fijamente como si tratará de decir algo que no se atrevía, después le pedí muy amablemente a mi manera que hablará. Ella solo se negó y se disculpo diciendo que no era importante "agh! " gimió Jade dándose por vencida. Su mente no estaba atenta a la tarea por lo cual decidió prestar su atenció n a sus pensamiento hacia Tori.

Después de un rato pensando en los misterios de Tori, Jade decidió ir ala casa de los Vega a buscar a Tori.

Salió de casa en su auto, en unos minutos ya

estaba frente a la puerta de los vega.

Dio un golpe, luego dos, cuando iba a dar el tercero se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa alguna para estar en casa de Vega. Su mente comenzó a pensar en alguna creíble, pero unos pasos acercandoacercándose no le dieron tiempo en un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la más molesta de las Vega's (si más molesta que Tori Vega) Trina Vega.

Después de un recibimiento épico, . Muy amable de echo.

Sin pedir ni esperar a que me dieran permiso me introduje dentro de la casa

Pidiendo amablemente a mi manera ver a Vega.

Trina pego un estruendoso Grito.

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

**¿y... Bien?, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? Jade**.- dijo Tori viendo con preocupación a Jade.

**Bien Vega voy a hablar y no quiero que me interrumpas, tendras tú tiempo para hablar**.- dijo Jade en manera de orden.

Despues de un asentimiento de la Latina, Jade comenzo a hablar.

**Tú, tú me gustas Vega, no se cuando, no se como comencé a sentir estos estúpidos**

**sentimientos por ti, sllo se que un dia de repente ahí estaban ya exigiendo salir, exigiendo decirte los, gritarte los, cada vez que me miras mi corazón se acelera a tal grado de querer salir de mi pecho, cada vez que me sonries me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo más cuando la razon por la que sonries soy yo. Se que te eh tratado mal, que eh sido una perra contigo pero prometo que te voy a compensar todos esos malos momentos**.- término no decir Jade mirando directo a los ojos de Tori.

**Ja...Jade por favor si esta es una de tus tontas bromas para después hacerme mi estancia en LA de lo peor, te pido por favor que de ser asi me lo digas ahora mismo**.- dijo

Tori casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**Tori créeme que todo lo que te dije es real, todo lo que te dije vino desde el fondo de mi corazon que hasta que te conoci supe que latía. Por favor solo dame una oportunodad para demostrarte que estos sentimientos que me enferman, son real**.- dijo Jade acercándose a Tori

**jad...jade... Yo... Yo también te quiero**.- dijo Tori tartamudeando.

Y ahí estaban a unos cuantos centímetro de los labios de la otra... Por fin habian dado el paso Tori y Jade se fundieron en un beso, un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos pero sobre todo AMOR.

**Te quiero vega, mi vega**.- dijo Jade uniendo sus frentes.

**Yo también te quiero Jade**.- dijo Tori sujetando a Jade por la cintura.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bien, muchas gracias por sus opiniones constructivas y destructivas :3 jeje nueno muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero actualizar 1vez por semana y poder ir mejorando poco a poco como ya les eh hdicho soy primeriza en todo esto.

Ahí les dejo el linkde mi ask para que me pregunten lo que quieran

/zombiegirlLG

Nos leemos pronto chao' :3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡OH mi dios!** .- Grito Una gótica desesperada banada en sudor.

Fue Todo un sueño.- Dijo Recuperando la calma, Intentando dormir de nuevo.

Fue un intento fallido, ya Que Aquel sueño dondele revelaba una Cierta latina Sus sentimientos. La Perder Hizo Por Completo El Sueño.

Unos Minutos despues decidio ir a la cocina Por un vaso de agua.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Despues De Aquel extraño sueño la gótica no podia concentrarse en nada. Su memte siempre viajaba A Aquella latina de hermosas y torneadas piernas.

_"¿Que pasaria, si, le digo que me gusta?_" .- Se preguntaba la gótica mientras Veía a Tori hablar con André.

_Obviamente me rechazará, basta con ver la, su heterosexualidad brota Por Cada Uno de Sus poros._- pensaba la gótica, mientras se comia sus patatas fritas.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Pv. Tori.

_ hoy Jade a estado actuando muy raro. No me una insultado, NI un agredido, no hay sarcasmo, ni nada . Aparte, me un Estado Mirando Mucho. No Con una mirada con La que normalmente me ve; maldad, odio, siniestra. No, me da una mirada Cálida, no Es Como Que Me Moleste, ¡NO !, solo es raro, es extraño. ¿Qué le Pasará?_ .- Pensaba Tori, mien Tras Veía Hacia la nada.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Pv. Jade

_Tengo Que Hacer algo, ya No puedo estar así, ya no. Seria Todo Tan Fácil Como llevarla al cuarto de conserje y decirle que me gusta, Pero No, claro Que no a mi me gusta hacer Las cosas un lo difícil_.- pensaba jade Intentando Hacer su Tarea.

¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! .- Grito Jade con frustracion al ver Que No podia concentrarse.

**Le dire si o si**.- decia Jade mientras marcaba Un Número en su pera Phone.

* un Timbre *, * Dos timbres *.

T. **Jade, hola.**- responde Una voz del Otro Lado.

J.** Ve ... Vega**, necesito Hablar contigo.

T. **Claro, dime**.

J. **Ok. Nos vemos en Nozu en 15 minutos.** Se puntual.

*llamada terminada*

_Bien, ya no hay vuelta atras, le dire, veremos que pasa. Espero que vega no sea una homofobica, y termine odiando me por gustarme._- pensaba Jade mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto, dirigiéndose a nozu.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos un millon de gracias por su apoyo. Consejos y demás. Se que tarde un monton en actualizar, pero, e tenido tiempo.<p>

Dejen su review. Si, no dejan un review les dara gripe 2 semanas xDD

Por ahi en mi perfil esta el link de mi ask, para que pregunten ;)

Siend. Todo por el momento. Adios, hasta la proxima :)

Una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía.


End file.
